


El último baile

by AkiraHilar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Drama & Romance, Homophobia, Long-Haired Katsuki Yuuri, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Love Letters, M/M, Romance, Siglo XIX, Victorian
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraHilar/pseuds/AkiraHilar
Summary: En uno de sus viajes, la vida de Víctor se ató a la de un niño japonés que rescató de Nagasaki y no esperó que años después se convirtiera en la más honda pasión de su vida. Pero cuando sus padres los encuentren, se verá obligado a seguir los designios de la sociedad y casarse. ¿Víctor estará dispuesto a cumplir con lo exigido? ¿Y Yuuri aceptará?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Lilia Baranovskaya & Yakov Feltsman, Lilia Baranovskaya/Yakov Feltsman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: YOI REGENCY WEEK





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> Fic creado para la semana de Yuri on Ice Regency de la cuenta @YOIRegency

La lluvia suena tras la ventana. Víctor disfruta del sonido relajante de ella mientras abraza el calor de su amante, justo antes de que dos toques fuertes sacudan la puerta de madera.

—¡Víctor! —escucha a su madre—. ¡Víctor! ¡Es una emergencia!

La luz se cuela por la rendija de la puerta y Víctor apenas levanta el torso de su cama. El largo cabello claro cae por su espalda desnuda.

—¡Víctor es una emergencia!

—¿Mamá? —Él se levanta. Viste con rapidez el pantalón abandonado en el suelo y pone sus pies descalzos al suelo antes de ver, con sorpresa, la entrada intempestiva de su madre quien, violando la privacidad de su aposento, abrió la puerta.

Un relámpago ilumina la noche tempestuosa, sacude con su luz la ventana y descubre lo que yace en la cama. Los ojos verdes de Lilia miran con estupor la escena y la luz del candelabro que sujeta en sus manos empieza a temblar.

—¡Madre! —Víctor grita y agita su brazo en el aire para llamar de nuevo la atención de ella—. ¿Qué sucede que ha entrado de esa forma a mi habitación?

Lilia solo le mira con sus ojos abrumados. El trueno del relámpago que había caído segundos atrás ahora cruje sobre los techos de la casona y sacude las paredes.

—¡Joven amo! —grita una doncella desde el pasillo, atemorizada de entrar—. ¡Mi hermana! ¡Mi hermana está dando a luz, pero…!

—¡Iré de inmediato!

Víctor toma su camisa beige y sale de prisa, dejando en el aire un: «hablaremos después» que deja la piel erizada de su madre expuesta al frío violento de la noche. Sin embargo, los ojos verdes no desvían su dirección de la cama, de la persona que está en ella, de esos otros ojos marrones que le miran como si hubiera sido encontrado haciendo el pecado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Yuuri…? —susurra.

.

.

.

Puedo recordar claramente el día que conocí a Víctor Nikiforov. En Nagasaki llovía también y las enormes gotas golpeaban el trémulo techo que me había armado con los restos de las redes y los sacos de arroz. En medio de una crisis sin precedentes en mi tierra, había quedado huérfano cuando unos samuráis asesinaron a mis padres y se llevaron a mi hermana a un destino desconocido. Yo sobreviví… por mucho tiempo pensé que no debí haberlo hecho.

Enfermo caí en el puerto con un dolor de estómago que pensé me mataría. Gemí y lloré por ayuda hasta que un grupo de forastero me tomaron y me llevaron con ellos. Todos con ojos de demonios y cabellos de luna o de sol, me miraban y me hicieron temblar en medio de la fiebre y los cólicos. Pronto acabó. Me salvaron la vida. Los ojos azules de Víctor, quien estuvo allí a mi lado atendiéndome y cambiando los paños húmedos, se quedaron prendados en mi memoria.

Sin poderlos entender, no pude más que robar un puñado de arroz para darles a modo de agradecimiento. Fue en la bodega, mientras me escondía para llenar el pequeño saco, que escuché lo que vendría. Mi tierra estaba tan llena de sangre y violencia, que no debería haberme sorprendido el que planearan asesinar a alguien más. No obstante, al escuchar que eran el mismo grupo de médicos que me había acogido hizo que mis alarmas saltasen. Dejé el arroz y corrí tanto como mis pies descalzos pudieron.

Tuve miedo de que los ojos de cielo del ángel fueran cerrados.

Sentí pánico de ver sus ropas impolutas manchadas de sangre.

Llegué tan pronto pude, con los pies destrozados y el corazón en la garganta. Grité que se fueran, pero ninguno de ellos pudo entenderme. De la misma forma que nos encontramos esa primera vez, llovía y las gotas de lluvia se juntaron con las lágrimas de desesperación que salieron por la impotencia de no poder comunicarme. Por fortuna, uno de sus pacientes pudo hacer lo que yo no.

Les dijo que huyeran. «Tomen todo, no vuelvan, aquí a los forasteros los matan».

Contó la historia de las cruces en el atardecer, donde yacieron los cuerpos y cuerpos de hombres que creían en dioses fuera de nuestro emperador y se atrevieron a decir que estábamos equivocados. A estas alturas, no sé si todos los dioses lo estén.

Cuando ellos se iban y antes de que la puerta fuera cerrada, Víctor volteó. Su cabello trenzado se movió al ritmo de su movimiento afanoso y me miró con la angustia que enturbió las tranquilas aguas de sus ojos. Yo recuerdo haberme conmovido. Tragué grueso, como si tuviera que devolver a mi corazón a su lugar. Repentinamente me tomó del brazo y sin decirme nada, me cargó. Fue la última vez que vi a mi tierra, la primera vez que el mar me rodeó. Cuando pude comprenderle, él me explicó que lo hizo porque, de otra forma, moriría allí.

No necesitó explicármelo para que yo lo entendiera.

Pero a mis joven doce años, lo amé.

Víctor tiene por costumbre el viajar al extranjero. Como perdió a su madre y a su hermana menor de tuberculosis, viaja por el mundo para recolectar los mejores conocimientos de medicina. Navegó a Japón en un barco holandés y me llevó con él a su casa para reposar por meses del largo viaje. Me enseñó a vivir en su hogar, la finca Chesiré, un bellísimo lugar entre montañas y lagos, cerca de la capital del Reino Unido. La finca era enorme, nunca había visto algo tan grande en mi vida. Supe desde ese momento que todo sería nuevo para mí. Yakov y Lilia me recibieron con cariño y me trataron como uno de sus hijos a pesar de ser solo un siervo de la familia.

Pero como era habitual desde que emprendió su viaje de aprendizaje a los quince, Víctor volvió a irse antes de cumplir mis trece años. Al hacerlo, me encargó el cuidado de su caballo Tormenta y me prometió la cría que venía de la yegua de pelaje negro llamada Igrid. Se fue a Francia y todos los meses esperaba por una carta donde él me hablaba de lo que encontraba en aquellas tierras lejanas. Por ello aprendí a leer y a escribir, me convertí en el principal apoyo de sus padres, como un agradecimiento a la oportunidad de tener una nueva vida. Nunca volví a pasar frío, ni hambre y creí fervientemente en Dios que me salvó de las garras de la muerte para darme un hogar.

Durante años lo esperé.

Durante años me acostumbré a esta nueva tierra.

Incluso me gané el favor de los vecinos. La familia Plisetsky me entregó la tutoría de su nieto Yuri para la caballería. Fui feliz, pero lo extrañaba.

Una mañana de primavera, Yuri vino temprano a la finca y me encontró en las caballerizas. Estaba peinando el largo cabello marrón de Vicchan, mi caballo, un macho de sangre pura que usaba para inspeccionar los terrenos de la casa en compañía del señor Yakov. Vicchan recibía las caricias con calma mientras le hablaba de él, del verdadero motivo de su nombre, que es un secreto para la casa.

—Hoy viniste temprano.

—¡Estaba aburrido! —Yuri se sentó en un banquillo y me miró a través de su largo cabello dorado que ya necesita un nuevo corte. El pequeño heredero de la fortuna de los Plisetsky era, en ese momento, un niño bastante arisco y con dificultad de seguir los modales.

Lilia siempre felicitó eso de mí. Dijo que no costó nada educarme.

—¡Vamos a cabalgar! ¡Quiero ir ahora más lejos! —Yuri exigió, como si fuera siervo de su propio hogar. Yo solo asentí con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Vaya que has crecido, joven Yuri! —Esa voz.

Recuerdo claramente la sensación de ahogó que me embargó en ese instante.

—Y tú también, Yuuri. Ya eres todo un hombre.

Víctor llegó esa mañana de primavera con su sonrisa blanca y sus ojos celestes iluminando las caballerizas. Con un saco largo, elegante y gallardo, atravesó la puerta para abrirme los brazos y yo no pude negarme a la invitación. Corría para recibirlo. Corrí e hinqué mi rostro en su pecho mientras sentía a mi corazón explotar. Los dedos de Víctor acariciaron mi cabello hasta soltar la cola que sujetaba mis mechones largos y luego acunó mi rostro para enmarcar mis mejillas. Y, cuando me di cuenta, estaba secando la primera lágrima que derramaba por él.

Tenía dieciséis años.

—Qué hermosa bienvenida… —dijo.

.

.

.

—Gracias, amo Víctor —agradece Anna, inclinándose al tomar mis manos y llenando de besos mis nudillos—. Gracias por salvar a mi hija y mi nieto.

El llanto del niño de Eloisa aplaca mi cansancio. Después de un duro trabajo de parto, La mujer sonríe y llora al escuchar a su hijo llorar al reconocer la vida. Es un niño robusto, de buen ver. Lo he limpiado con los paños que la nodriza me ha entregado para encargarme de este trabajo. No es mi primer parto, ni tampoco será el último, la medicina es una pasión que llevo ya casi en la sangre. La sonrisa de todos en la casa, felices por el nuevo retoño, me aprieta el alma con felicidad.

Lo hemos logrado. Hay una nueva vida, hay una nueva oportunidad. Todo ha salido bien.

—No tiene nada que agradecer, Anna. Ha sido un placer.

Abandono la estancia apenas puedo porque necesito ya un descanso. A pesar de haber lavado mis manos y mi rostro, el olor a la sangre aun está impregnado en mi piel. Subo las escaleras y encuentro a mi madre de pie, al final de ella, con su rostro contristo. Puedo reconocer las arrugas que el tiempo le ha dejado en su piel.

No es mi verdadera madre, pero me ha criado como una. Con vehemencia, fe y cuidado. Ha sido estricta, pero correcta y ha buscado dar lo mejor por mi y por mi padre, al que ama. No obstante, en sus ojos puedo ver la decepción, se pueden palpar desde la distancia. Y eso crean un peso invisible sobre mis hombros.

—Ya he terminado madre, el niño ha nacido con bien. Mañana deberán llevarlos al hospital para que verifiquen que todo esté en orden con ambos. —Ella sujeta el manto sobre su larga pijama. Aprieta sus labios y mira a un lado—. Ahora volveré a la habitación —informo—, con Yuuri.

—Yuuri ya no está allí.

Me detengo. Un impulso me hace girar el rostro hacia ella, quien me niega la oportunidad de verla.

—¿Dónde está Yuuri? —Ante mi pregunta, ella calla—. ¡¿Dónde está Yuuri?! —insisto al tomarle del hombro. Ella levanta su rostro airado.

—Debí haberlo enviado con Samuel para ser latigado por su perversidad, ¡pero no puedo porque lo amo como a un hijo más!

—No puedes hacer eso… —le advierto. Mi voz baja hasta convertirse en un susurro peligroso—. No es culpa de él, yo lo amo y he deseado esto, lo he deseado desde muchos años, madre.

—Esto es pecaminoso, ¿piensa matarnos a ambos por culpa de su concupiscencia?

—No tienen que morir si no lo desean, hagan oídos sordos y ojos ciegos a esto y vivan su vida sin más.

—¡Víctor!

—No estoy dispuesto a abandonarlo, te lo advierto madre.

La suelto para tomar las escaleras de nuevo y regresar a la primera planta. Voy a buscar a Yuuri, necesito hacerlo. Sin embargo, me detengo cuando escuchó la voz de mi madre, mucho más dura que nunca.

—Tu padre no soportara esto…. ¡Lo matarás del corazón cuando se entere! ¿Acaso cargaras con la culpa? —Ella alza la voz atorada. Está llorando—. No puedes ser esto, no podemos aceptarlo. La familia necesita y un heredero y tú eres el único que puedes dárnoslo. Cumple con lo que es el deber de la familia. ¡Cásate y ten hijos! No me importa si luego te escondes para yacer con hombres, con mujeres, ¡con yeguas! ¡Pero debes cumplir con…!

—¡Lilia!

Palidezco. Mi madre voltea ante la voz de mi padre y yo me petrifico en las escaleras cuando lo veo salir con un arma cargada en sus manos.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha sido este alboroto?

La lluvia sigue, la tormenta no acaba.

—¿Qué es lo que ha hecho mi hijo?

Mi madre se encoge. Sus manos aprietan más el manto, mientras el cabello largo, con canas visibles, caen por sus hombros. Suena un trueno a lo lejos. Luego nos acaricia el relámpago con su luz.

Yuuri… ¿dónde está Yuuri?

.

.

.

En Otoño volvió a irse. Cuando las hojas ya abandonaban los árboles, Víctor tomó otro carruaje y partió rumbo a Prusia. Los señores estaban orgullosos de él, aunque al dejarlo partir, no olvidaron pedirle que tenía que buscar a una compañera. La familia necesitaba herederos, solo así podría mantener el apellido y su fortuna. Aquel momento que lo escuché, sentí un dolor en mi corazón.

El tiempo pasó, así como las estaciones, el flujo del viento y los cambios de la luna. De nuevo, volví a extrañarlo. Cada conversación de sus largos viajes me impulsaba a pedirle que me llevara con él, para ver los nuevos horizontes, los nuevos mares. Su sonrisa quemaba a mis retinas, aún en el recuerdo.

Pero, como era de esperarse, la señora Lilia empezó a llevarme a celebraciones donde siempre había jóvenes doncellas. Muchas de ellas se acercaban a mí y me tocaba bailar con ellas, aunque me interés fuera nulo. Todo con el permiso de ella.

—¿No te ha gustado alguien? —una vez preguntó, en el desayuno. El Señor Yakov había preferido no bajar y solo yo la acompañé en la mesa—. Antonella parece muy interesada en ti. —Ella era una jovencita que trabajaba para la cocina. De piel canela y ojos negros, siempre sonreía al verme llegar a caballos tras la supervisión de los linderos.

—No, señora Lilia. No me ha gustado nadie.

—Ya estás a la edad de formar a tu familia. Me encantaría si pudiera ser aquí. —La señora Lilia, a pesar de su rostro forrado de seriedad, en sus ojos pude notar el amor que me tenía—. Cuando tu corazón te indique quien es la mujer, no dudes en decírmelo.

Diecinueve años tenía. Todo lo que deseaba era volver a ver Víctor.

Esa tarde del final del invierno, me dirigí con Yuri a las fronteras de la finca, donde el río corría con calma y algunos cristales aun se formaban en las ramillas del helecho. Sacudí la crina de Vicchan cuando bajé de su lomo y vi al pequeño joven Yuri hacer lo mismo con su corcel Potya, de colores negros y blancos que caían manchando su pelaje, otro sangre pura con el que solía practicar polo., él nuevo deporte que tenía a los ingleses eufóricos, en especial a la reina Victoria.

Era una mañana fría. La niebla ocultaba la visibilidad, así que tenía que cruzar el río para asegurarme que las marcaciones estuvieran en su lugar. Yuri, con su cabello recogido a lo alto, largo hasta la espalda, solo me miraba. Mi pelo apenas tenía el largo de un puño.

—¿Entonces quieren casarte ya? —dijo con desanimo, quedándose del otro lado mientras yo cruzaba con el agua sobre mis pantorrillas forradas de cuero. Al llegar al otro lado y caminar unos metros más, conseguí las marcaciones tal como debían estar—. ¡Es una pérdida de tiempo! ¿Para qué tenemos que casarnos? Atender a mujeres... ¡puaj!

—Eso lo dice ahora, joven Yuri, porque es apenas un niño.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gruñó, apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol cercano—. ¡No me casaría nunca! Suficiente tengo con la nana que no deja de pelear por si como, por si no. ¡Imagínate! —expresó con teatral fastidio—. El profesor Georgi no deja de hablar de cómo sufre por esa chica, ¡no deja de hablar de eso! ¡Me aburre!

—Me imagino…

Yuri comentó todo lo que Georgi le decía y los poemas que había escrito para esa mujer a la que considera el amor de su vida. Se quejó porque se suponía que, como tutor, debería hablar de los grandes literarios ingleses, pero todo lo que hacía era hablar del desamor y la desdicha. Sentí las palabras muy cercanas, como si mi nostalgia hiciera eco.

Regresamos sobre nuestros caballos, cabalgando suavemente mientras Yuri seguía reclamando por lo aburrida de las clases y su deseo de entrar a la milicia y ser un soldado. Su abuelo, por supuesto, estaba en contra de ese sueño e intentaba persuadirlo. Yo veía difícil el que pudiera lograrlo.

Y ocurrió. A la distancia, pude ver a la carroza llegar a la casa y mi corazón saltó y rebotó en mis costillas. Estoy seguro de que el aire atrajo el aroma de su perfume porque no dudé un segundo en apresurar a Vicchan para que aumentara el trote y llegar allí. Yuri gritó, exclamó que a donde iba a tanta velocidad, pero ni siquiera me detuve a pensarlo. Vicchan corrió y yo sentí el viento golpeándome el rostro, secando el sudor y enfriando mi euforia. Para cuando llegué, Víctor estaba en la entrada de la casa siendo recibido por una feliz Lilia recibiéndole vestida con un hermoso vestido olivo.

Al detener el brío de mi caballo, sentí mi corazón seguir corriendo por la colina. El aire tardaba en llegar a mis pulmones y el calor tenía erizada mi piel. Víctor se giró. Venía vestido con un abrigo negro y largo, su cabello estaba más corto que cuando se fue, apenas rozaba su espalda alta. Suelto y despeinado, una sombra de barba copiosa ya llenaba su cara. Pero era él, y esa vez, solo nos dimos la bienvenida con la mirada, como si tuviéramos temor de alzar la voz.

Como si diera miedo el calor que nos llenaba el alma.

.

.

.

El despacho de mi padre se abrió. Las velas son encendidas y la ventana ruge ante el paso del viento de aquella tormenta. Mi madre ha callado tras cerrar la puerta y yo estoy de pie frente a su escritorio, mientras mi padre por fin suelta el arma, azotándola sobre la madera.

Ahora es en sus ojos que veo la furia y la vergüenza. Más que el miedo y el dolor de mi madre, notó en él una ira tan letal que temo por la vida misma, la mía y la de Yuuri. Entiendo que no puedan comprender lo que existe entre nosotros, pero tampoco puedo arrepentirme de lo que he hecho. Ni de todo lo que le he amado, ni de todo lo que le he esperado. De ninguna palabra dicha en todas las cartas, ni de ninguna confesión hecha a su oído cuando le poseo. No, no me arrepiento de nada.

—No voy a aceptar esto —dice mi padre apenas se sirve un vaso de whisky y lo bebe, así caliente—. ¡No voy a aceptar esto!

—Entonces me iré con él —respondo con firmeza y los ojos de mi padre empequeñecen y se afilan. Él acaricia el arma aun sobre la mesa, en una silente amenaza—. Me iré con él y no volveremos si eso desean.

—Para eso querías llevártelo en primer lugar…

—Para eso volví, sí. —Le aseguro. Mi padre sonríe de medio lado. Bebe del vaso y luego lo estrella hacía mi espalda, partiéndolo en cientos de pedazos. Mi madre suelta un grito sobrecogido.

Mi padre descansa su espalda sobre el respaldo. Yo me mantengo firme.

—Estoy muy cansado como para tolerar tu indecencia. Si vuelves a decir semejante blasfemia yo mismo mataré a ese chico para acabar con tu locura.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —grito.

—¡Lo haré!

—¡Tendrás que matarme primero!

—¡No me obligues a hacerlo! —dijo al levantar el arma.

—¡Atrévete a int…!

—¡No! —Mi madre se pone frente a mí, abrazándome para protegerme con su frágil cuerpo. El arma de mi padre nos apunta y yo me siento sobrecogido mientras ella aprieta a mi cuerpo—. ¡No mates a nuestro hijo! ¡A ninguno! ¡Por favor…!

Hay silencio en el despacho. Los relámpagos ahora aparecen iluminando los objetos en los libreros, los libros que hemos coleccionado juntos, los regalos de algunos amigos cercanos y el cuadro de mi madre y hermana, al lado del nuestro como nueva familia.

Mi madre sollozo sobre mi camisa aun llena de manchas de sangre por el parto. Mi padre baja el arma y nos mira a ambos, ahora sí, con el dolor a herida abierta.

—¿Qué clase de monstruo crees que soy, Lilia? ¿Qué clase de monstruo podría ser para matar a mi hijo? —La voz de mi padre se debilita ante cada sorbo de pena—. ¿En qué clase de monstruo quieres convertirme, hijo? ¿Acaso no comprendes a lo que te expondrás? —Levanta la voz—. ¡Lo que provocarás sobre todos nosotros! Te perseguirán y te matarán, ¡a ti a él!

El miedo los impulsa. El infierno al que he dejado de creer les susurras mil aberraciones y provoca su presencia en este lugar. El ver a mi padre llorar y suplicar perdón a la imagen de mi madre por haber fallado en mi crianza, se convierte un castigo aun más aterrador que cualquier descrito en el apocalipsis. Hacen que me sienta en el mismo averno, con toda la desesperanza que él trae consigo.

—Cásate —suplica mi madre, apretando mi camisa en medio de su suplica—. Cásate ante la sociedad, ten hijos… solo pedimos eso, después has lo que quieras.

—¿Me pides que tome en matrimonio a una mujer y la engañe fingiendo que la amo?

—Te pido que te salves a ti y a él…

El susurro de mi madre me eriza la piel como un viento helado. Me siento en este momento desnudo, porque cuando ella me suelta y se endereza, como si fuera la única capaz de salvar a la familia del derrumbe, enfoca sus ojos verdes sobre mi padre y produce la sentencia.

—Celebremos un baile donde nuestro hijo escoja a la mujer más tonta, con la que pueda casarse, tener hijos y acostarse con quien quiera.

De ninguna manera Yuuri podría estar de acuerdo con esto. Ni siquiera yo lo estoy.

.

.

.

La llegada de Víctor trajo alegría a los señores de la casa. No tardaron en hacer fiestas para recibirlo con todo el entusiasmo, ni de recibir visitas de familias acaudaladas con jóvenes prometidas que miraban a sus ojos azules con admiración. Yo moría de celos. Víctor era amable con ellas, en las fiestas las sacaba a bailar y les hacía conversación, mientras yo me sentía externo. Sabía lo que la señora Lilia buscaba. Entendía que era el camino correcto que Víctor debía tomar, pero este deseo que crecía en mi interior era más grande que mi razón y me hacía tener pesadillas donde Víctor se iba de mi lado para siempre. Donde envejecería para verlo feliz en otros brazos y tendría que conformarme con unos ajenos.

Estaba enamorado… y el amor era como las gotas de un rocío mojando mi boca reseca. Se sentía como la arena caliente tragada pensando que era un manjar. Estaba enamorado de Víctor y era incorrecto, era blasfemo. El Dios al que había agradecido la vida ahora recibía mis preguntas de porqué había sobrevivido. Me alejaba lo más que podía para no hacerle sentir mi pensar, para no transmitir mi desosiego ni hacerle participe de lo que deseaba. En los paseos al campo que hacíamos con su padre, el señor Yakov, me mantenía detrás, solo mirando su espalda balancearse por el movimiento de su caballo negro.

Hasta esa tarde nublada que Víctor llegó a las caballerizas mientras alimentaba a Tornado. Me sonrió desde el pórtico.

—¿Vamos a pasear un rato? —dijo con su voz suave. Mis rodillas habían empezado a temblar—. He extrañado los paseos contigo.

Lo seguí en silencio por la pradera, sobre Vicchan, con el corazón desbordado de ansias. Estuve a su lado en un trote bajo mientras él comentaba de sus viajes, de sus encuentros, de sus aventuras. Esa tarde hablamos bajo un árbol hasta que la noche cayó y fue necesario regresar. Se repitió los días siguientes como una necesaria reunión entre dos amigos. Víctor me miraba con una dulzura que cobraba intensidad y me hacía sentir mareado. Me sonreía con amabilidad y mi estómago daba un salto. Pero al encontrarme en ese nivel de intimidad con él, fue imposible no abrir mi corazón. Él me abrió y logró encontrarme. Lo hizo como cuando era niño y me rescato de la muerte.

—Noté que me estabas evadiendo —dijo esa tarde, mientras escuchábamos el río correr y nuestros caballos descansaban—. Lo estabas haciendo, ¿cierto?

—Lo lamento. —Y realmente lo lamentaba, pues estaba disfrutando tanto de su presencia aun si guardaba el fuego en mi garganta, que me pareció en ese momento insulso mi esfuerzo por alejarme.

—¿Por qué lo hacías? —Los dedos de Víctor se acercaron a mi rostro, obligándole a verme. Algunos mechones de su cabello claro habían escapado de la cola y su sonrisa era pequeña, intima—. ¿Por qué si cuando eras un adolescente no dejabas de estar detrás de mí?

—¿Por qué no te acercaste antes? —solté con voz trémula. Sentí el escalofrío en mi nuca cuando sus dedos soltaron mi cabello y se alborotaron mis hebras negras con el viento de la primavera.

—Porque pude entender la razón de tu distancia. Ya lo sé, Yuuri. —Sus manos acunaron mi rostro y mis labios temblaron—. ¿Está mal que sienta lo mismo…?

Lo besé.

Saboreé sus labios. El impulso se hizo dueño de mi cuerpo y sus manos acariciándome me dieron permisos para continuar. El miedo se esfumó en un instante. El tiempo corrió como las aguas del río que estaba de testigo en este encuentro. Solo fueron besos, pero fueron muchos; los suficientes para que nada volviera a ser igual.

Lo amo, sí, lo supe cuando miré sus ojos tan cerca y sentí su sonrisa acariciar mi rostro. Lo supe cuando mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus labios no tardaron en besarlas al caer. Lo supe y dolió.

Cada tarde después de esa, salíamos a escondernos bajo el mismo árbol para besarnos. Al regresar a la cena, veíamos a sus padres y fingíamos que no había más. Las miradas que nos lanzábamos sobre la mesa, mientras la señora Lilia hablaba de las nuevas doncellas, eran de cómplice delito. Para ti resultaba tan sencillo, pero yo tenía pesadillas pensando en el momento en que fuéramos encontrados y juzgados por nuestro pecado. Me costaba dormir, no dejaba de comer. La sensación de ahogo se hacía parte de mi cada vez que nos encontrábamos en la mesa y fingíamos demencia. Se sentía como enloquecer.

Si tan solo pudiera alimentarme de tus labios y de tus manos como aquellas horas perdidas bajo el árbol, frente al río, todo hubiera ido bien. No obstante, mi corazón fue débil y mi cabeza no pudo soportarlo más.

Maldigo la noche que te dije no más.

Maldigo la imagen de tu rostro forrándose de dolor ante mi rechazo.

Maldigo el día que te dejé ir sin palabra alguna, con la tristeza ejerciendo un viaje entre nosotros.

Lo maldigo, porque tardaste ocho años en volver.

.

.

.

**Continuará...**


	2. Parte II

El carruaje llega temprano en la mañana a Londres. Recorre las calles entre otros caballeros y rodea el lugar hasta detenerse frente al hotel Claridge's. Alzo la mirada para observar la enorme estructura y doy una orden al cochero de esperar. Bajo y sacudo suavemente su abrigo mientras miro con firmeza el edificio que tengo en frente. Por fortuna, Christophe Giacometti sigue allí.

Conocí a Christophe hace ocho años, cuando nos encontramos en Moscú. Viajamos juntos a Viena, Budapest, Florencia y Roma en busca de mayor conocimiento. Ambos ambicionamos todo sobre la medicina y no escatimamos nada para continuar acumulando información y escribirlas en texto que luego podamos legar a las bibliotecas. No puede ser un conocimiento para unos pocos y bajo ese ideal, hemos continuado viajando como compañeros.

Nuestra amistad se forjó al instante, hubo de inmediato compresión y estima atizada por un poco de competitividad. Además, los dos estamos marcados por la misma pasión cegadora que nos hizo escapar de nuestro amor. Ambos amamos a un hombre y tuvimos que dejarlo, vivíamos con ese sentimiento a cuesta en cada uno de nuestros viajes y siempre salía en colación cuando bebíamos en una taberna de paso.

Tras anunciarme en la recepción, no tardo en recibir el aviso para entrar. Avanzo hasta la cafetería y espero allí a que Christophe baje de su habitación para recibirme. Sé que me espera allí porque la promesa que le hice fue buscar a Yuuri, encontrar la manera de despedirme correctamente de mis padres y allí, sí, viajar a América. Los tres juntos, a seguir viviendo experiencias.

Mientras espero, recuerdo aquella fiesta en Viena, donde se encontraba el amor de Christophe. Un hombre casado con una familia formada, hijo de uno de los mayores terratenientes del imperio. Alto, de ojos claros y cabello castaño, mirada bondadosa y sonrisa afable. Mientras su mujer atendía a las visitas, los vi escaparse. Una hora de pasión desenfrenada y "hasta luego".

Me imagino una vida así con Yuuri y la desecho de inmediato. Ahora que parece la única alternativa, la aborrezco aún más.

—Te veo pensativo, _Monsieur_ Víctor.

La voz de Chris me hizo sonreír. La primera sonrisa en días.

No me detengo en banalidades, si lo he buscado es porque necesito desahogar la angustia que tengo. Yuuri no ha llegado en días a la casa y no sé a donde encontrarlo. Ni siquiera en la casa de Plisetsky me han dado razón de él. Temo haberlo perdido para siempre, que el miedo a ser descubierto haya sido mayor como para buscar un destino lejos de mí. Me desespera. Me hace sentir culpable… ¿no fue por eso por lo que me rechazó años atrás?

Le cuento todo, el modo en que nos fundimos apenas nos vimos, la necesidad franca que existió en ambos y cómo un descuido estropeó mi improvisado plan. Yuuri ha huido de casa y temo no poder verlo más. Christophe escucha todo mientras verte azúcar en su té y lo mezcla con calma, me mira conforme explico el pedido de mi padre y la locura de armar una fiesta para presentarme ante la sociedad y escoger a una mujer. Esa era la única manera de que nos dejaran en paz. Me niego a ella.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —interroga Chris, tras darle un mordisco al panecillo—… Ya te lo había dicho antes, solo hay dos opciones para los que aman como nosotros: o viven una vida de _nadie_ o fingen tener una vida como lo exige la sociedad y aman a escondidas.

—¿No podemos simplemente amar y ya? —recriminó. Chris suspira y vuelve a morder el panecillo—. ¿Habrá algún día la posibilidad de que podamos decir que amamos a un hombre sin que nos señalen por eso?

—Quizás… No en este siglo. —Chris simplemente encogió sus hombros—. ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?

Buscar a Yuuri, es lo único que necesito ahora, más que a nada en este mundo. Luego, no lo sé.

.

.

.

El amor es así, dijo Georgi en aquella noche, el invierno del 1870. Duele y mata con el veneno de la ausencia, revitaliza con el dulce de los besos. Cuanto más difícil es, más duele y más inmortal se convierte. Es un enemigo silencioso que atrapa a los corazones jóvenes: los llena de sueños y de pesadillas. Es un dolor sordo que se instala en el pecho y no hay medicina que lo cure. Es la espera eterna y la vigilia muda, es sentir que el alma se llena de fuego y el tiempo pierde la brújula.

Amor… ¿qué era amor? A meses de su partida _amor_ inició la más dura de las torturas, dulce por los recuerdos, insoportable por la ausencia. La primera carta que llegó de él se sintió como un disparo al corazón. Los "y sí" revolotearon como aves de rapiña sobre el cadáver de mis sueños. Sentía que todo no había valido nada, que hubiera dado mi vida por un minuto en sus brazos, sobre su piel desnuda. ¿Qué valía vivir si no lo tenía? ¿Qué sentido había en ello?

Lilia insistía en que podría casarme cuando quisiera, pero todo hombre o mujer que no fuera Víctor había quedado descartado para mí. Y era tal mi sufrimiento que, una mañana en la casa de los Plisetsky, su tutor Georgi me abordó en el pasillo y me dijo esas palabras:

"Eres como yo"

¿Un bohemio retrasado y abrumado por amor? Sí.

Con la diferencia de que no había resignación en mi mirada. Era rabia contra mí mismo y contra mi vida. Rabia contra los ojos amorosos de Lilia que me provocaban obedecerle y honrarle. Odio a la noche que Víctor me trajo a su vida: morir de hambre era un paseo comparado a morir de amor.

"Sí, eres como yo"

La casa de Madam Minako fue el lugar de encuentro de un grupo de jóvenes bohemios que, como yo, vivían la muerte en vida sin su ser amado. Georgi había decidido el lugar al estar allí el objeto de su deseo, la hermosa Anya, una mujer que cumplía los caprichos de cualquier hombre con la voluptuosidad de una ama de la seducción. Madam Minako era una mujer inmigrante con varias décadas en Londres, le daba cobijo a las mujeres que venía de otras tierras, oportunidades que ninguna podría tener en la calle. A ese lugar llegaban los corazones rotos a ser consolados. Allí termine yo…

A pesar de que los brazos de Anya se abrieran para ofrecerme una calma a la tormenta de mi alma, solo pude sonreírle con dolor al darme cuenta de que no, no importaba las exuberantes curvas de su cuerpo, su bellísimo cabello oscuro, la piel blanca ni sus grandes ojos almendrados. No importaba porque todo lo que quería tener estaba muy lejos y quizás ya no podría recuperarlo. Víctor se había llevado mis ganas de vivir y Anya observó las lágrimas de rabia y miseria que derramé esa noche.

Amaba a Víctor, tanto que duele.

Tanto que podría volverme loco.

Ella solo se sentó a mi lado y dejó que soltara la agonía guardada. Luego me dijo algo que se convirtió en una llama dormida.

—No hay amor pecaminoso, no hay amor prohibido. Eso son solo cosas de los hombres que quieren tratar a los hombres como caballos.

«Sé libre, ama libre, quítate las ataduras.»

.

.

.

La noche ha caído y me siento enfermo al no tener noticia de él. Mis padres apenas han comido y las cartas de las invitaciones ya han sido enviadas para preparar todo el escenario a una farsa que me niego a protagonizar. Me siento alterado, camino por todos lados con la sensación de que soy una bestia en cautiverio y me asomo a la ventana con la esperanza de ver algo de Yuuri. Ni siquiera se ha llevado a su caballo. Ni siquiera…

Demasiado ofuscado, decido que necesito caminar y desestresarme. Salgo de la casona y me dirijo hasta las caballerizas, dispuesto a tomar a mi caballo y atravesar la penumbra de la noche para conseguir consuelo en las praderas dormidas. El frío viento golpea mi piel y siento que todo es demasiado lejano. Me duele para pensarlo, como si no estuviera realmente aquí.

La posibilidad de que todo haya acabado escuece y golpea mis entrañas. Casi siento mis ojos arder ante ese pensamiento. Cabizbajo, avanzo hasta el portón y me detengo al encontrarlo abierto. La cadena está sin candado y alguien está dentro, la luz de la lampara de aceite se ve al fondo. Me agito…

—¡Yuuri! —alzo la voz al entrar y sí, ¡justamente es él! Yuuri está sentado en un cúmulo de paja, frente a Vicchan.

—¿Víctor? —Se levanta, dejando la lampara a un lado— ¿Qué hace…?

Lo beso. No me importa explicar nada, lo beso. Yuuri tarda en responder, pero cuando lo hace, no hay forma de que yo deje de besarlo. Aprieto su rostro entre mis manos, lo sostengo mientras me devoro su boca y le transmito mi ansiedad. Pensé que se había ido, pensé que se había perdido. ¿Qué clase de castigo merezco para que me haya preocupado así?

Apenas nos detenemos a respirar antes de volver, ahora sí, abrazándolo con fuerza. Rodeo con mis brazos su cuerpo y Yuuri aprieta mi cabeza al meter sus dedos entre mis cabellos alborotados. Hay ansiedad, deseos, necesidad. Ninguno nos detenemos a explicarlo, nuestros cuerpos hablan en su propio lenguaje y van arrojando las ropas porque no son dignas de seguir esta elaborada conversación.

Ante los ojos de nuestros caballos, nos deshacemos en gemidos y ansias. La paja pica contra mi espalda, pero hacerle el amor es lo único que necesito en este momento. Yuuri está a horcajadas sobre mi y su cabello largo, despeinado y lleno de paja es la visión de Eros en mi vida. Su piel enrojecida y sudada, y él sube y baja sobre mí hasta hacerme perder el juicio.

Entonces, hay silencio. Abrazados sobre este cúmulo de paja, nos quedamos apreciando la nada con nuestros corazones latiendo al unísono, mientras yo lo abrazo.

—Huyamos ya… —le digo a su oreja, respirando sobre ella porque quiero capturar todo el aroma de su cabello—. Huyamos ya, Yuuri… Tengo un amigo en Londres, solo tendríamos que ir y pronto podríamos tomar un barco hacia América. Allá podemos vivir, iniciar nuevos viajes toda nuestra vida si es posible. Huya…

—Tu madre ya envió las invitaciones para la fiesta…

—No importa.

—¿Dejarás en vergüenza a tus padres frente a toda la sociedad? —Yuuri levanta su cabeza y yo me remuevo incomodo para seguirlo sujetando sobre mí.

—No import…

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Imagin…!

—No pienso volver —suelto. Yuuri abre sus ojos con pasmo—. No pienso volver aquí… sí mis padres quieren heredero, tendrán que buscar a otro hijo. Yo me niego.

A pesar de lo mucho que quise mantenerlo conmigo, Yuuri se aparta. Con la piel desnuda alumbrada solo por la lampara, empieza a mirar a todos lados, como si estuviera buscando su ropa. Aparta los mechones largos de su cabello negro de la cara y tras la espalda.

—Cariño…

—No puedes hacerle esto… no podemos hacerle esto.

—Ellos quieren obligarme a casarme con una mujer, engañarla y engañarme. No pienso hacer eso, si esos son mis padres, ¡reniego de ellos!

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —Yuuri alza su voz. Lo miro sorprendido, pero pronto comprendo que tiene todo el sentido esta posición de él. Mis padres los acogieron, lo criaron casi como uno de sus hijos y ha pasado más tiempo con ellos que yo—. No estoy de acuerdo… debe haber alguna otra manera…

—La única manera que ellos han propuesto es casarme con una mujer y engañarla contigo. —Me levanto dispuesto a hacerle reaccionar, mientras Yuuri está cubriéndose con su camisa. Lo detengo en su empresa para ser yo quien abotone los ojales, mirándole con intensidad—. A una mujer que sirva de coartada… ¿eso te parece más razonable?

Yuuri calla. Baja la mirada y yo suspiro con cansancio. Cuando he cerrado la camisa, mis brazos lo abrazan para sostenerlo a mi lado. Sus manos tardan en responder.

—No quiero casarme con una mujer y no quiero esconderte… si no hay otra manera, solo me queda huir contigo. —Yuuri niega. Su cabeza negra se mueve de forma negativa sobre mi hombro y yo solo dejo caer mis labios para plasmar un beso sobre su coronilla —. Vámonos… tomemos a nuestros caballos y huyamos ya, esta misma noche. No necesitas nada, no necesito nada, solo nosotros…

—No. —Yuuri insiste y, sin más, se apartó lo suficiente para dirigirme esos ojos marrones que con la luz de la lampara parecen bolas de fuego—. No, Víctor… Tienes que ir a esa fiesta y tienes que escoger a una mujer.

—¿Qué dices? —No entiendo… no lo entiendo. Yuuri finalmente se separa de mi y sin más busca su pantalón para acabar de vestirse.

—Lo que escuchas… si eso es lo que tus padres desean y de esa manera nos dejarán en paz, hazlo.

—¡Me niego!

—¡Hazlo! —me exige. Solo siento el frío de la noche metiéndose en mis venas, como si lo ocurrido minutos atrás, esa vorágine de pasión se hubiera apagado para siempre—. ¡Escoge a cualquiera! ¡Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea para tenerte, Víctor! ¡A lo que sea! Todo menos quitarles a tus padres a su hijo.

.

.

.

La primera carta de Víctor llegó a finales de invierno. Un sello verde escondía las pasiones que me escribía con esmero y sin recato, calentando mi corazón. Llegaron otras cartas más, a mitad de verano, a finales de otoño. Y así, cuatro cartas fueron llegando y apilándose a través de los años, hasta que me animé a escribir una de vuelta, seis años después.

La dirección era en Florencia, Italia. Por las cartas pude saber que estuvo en Viena, Budapest, Moscú y San Petersburgo. Víctor ha viajado tanto en busca de más conocimientos médicos y yo por fin he tomado el valor de enfrentarme a mi destino. Le conté mis sentimientos, respondí a todos los te amo que me había enviado por sellos verdes que escondieron sus pasiones, le confesé que no había podido estar con otro ser que no fuera él. Que lo extrañaba, que lo amaba, que no había nada más maravilloso que Víctor en mi mundo y que sí aún sus sentimientos eran igual de fuertes, me diera la oportunidad, por favor, de irme con él.

«Llévame Víctor, seamos libres lejos», le supliqué. Y envié aquella misiva con el corazón en mi garganta y el miedo taladrando mi impulsividad.

No recibí una carta de respuesta. Fue un telegrama que Yuri Plisetsky recibió y me entregó. «Espérame Yuuri. V.N», fue todo lo que contuvo. Fue suficiente para que llorara de felicidad.

Y vino, un año después. En la nueva primavera, desperté y le vi en la recepción de la casa, con la sonrisa de corazón dándome la bienvenida. Tuve ganas de correr y lanzarme en sus brazos. Tuve deseos locos de besar su boca y rasparme con su barba, peinar su cabello largo, jalar su camisa y meterlo en mi habitación para no volver a salir en semanas. Todo tuve que tragarlo. Nos volvimos a hablar con las miradas.

Esa noche no hubo perdón. No hubo disculpas. No hubo lamentos. Víctor me recibió en su cuarto y no hubo permisos para arrancarnos las telas de nuestras pieles y sentirnos uno por primera vez. Había tanta hambre que dolió y ardió la llama. Había tanta sed que no hubo espacio para palabras sino para besos. Víctor era todo lo que deseaba, todo lo que quería, y se lo hice sentir con cada torpe intento de satisfacerle. Nos revolcamos en la cama como poseídos por la lujuria, las telas cayeron rendidas ante nuestro desenfreno. Víctor me tuvo y yo lo tuve, la felicidad la palpé en su espalda. Fue imposible dejarlo a solo un encuentro. Imposible esperar a salir juntos de la casa.

Imposible.

Todas las noches el desenfreno llenaba nuestras almas y nos hacía mordernos los labios antes que gritar. Entre las velas de los candelabros encendidos nuestros cuerpos sucumbían la pasión. Nuestras risas febriles despertaban erizamientos y nuestras manos buscaban grabarnos una vez más. Éramos felices, tan felices, como para ver a la oscuridad acercarse. Tan felices de tenernos y aceptarnos.

—No te quiero compartir… —me dijo una semana atrás, antes de que todo quedara ante los ojos de Lilia—. No quiero compartirte Yuuri, soy egoísta, te quiero solo para mí.

—Yo tampoco.

—Quiero que nos vayamos lejos.

—Yo también…

—Quiero tenerte por completo.

—Ya me tienes —aseguré, mientras sus manos apresaban las mías sobre mi cabeza y su sexo se restregaba en mi abdomen—. Solo yo quiero satisfacerte, Víctor. Solo yo puedo…

Pero ahora que todo se ha descubierto, he perdido los privilegios que antes tenía. He sido castigado por los señores y la habitación principal ha sido desalojada para incluirme con el personal en la cocina. Ya no como en el comedor, ni se me es permitido pasar a la sala principal. Ya no hay espacio y todo lo que puedo ver son los preparativos de la enorme fiesta que preparan para que Víctor escoja su prometida.

Me enferma lo que ocurre, las ganas que tengo de correr con él, el deseo implícito de desaparecer del todo. Todo me enferma. Por eso, cuando Yuri me mira esa noche con un brillo letal en sus ojos, sé que tengo que hacer algo si no quiero rendirme.

—¿Qué eres capaz de hacer? —pregunta Yuri, que ya es un joven adulto dueño de la mansión y fuma un puro con la elegancia de un conde.

—Soy capaz de todo —repito cuando la idea se dibuja entre el humo que suelta la boca de Plisetsky. Es como un gato cuando sus ojos se afilan—. ¿Me ayudarás?

—¡Por supuesto!... —sonríe—. Será divertido.

.

.

.

La fiesta empezó tal como mí madre lo había deseado. La reunión de las familias más adinerada de Reino Unido ha iniciado y todo el ambiente festivo es sinónimo de celebración. Dos días atrás fue la última vez que vi a Yuuri. Por un momento, pensé en dejarme seducir por Christophe y su idea de abandonarlo todo, yéndome con él a América y dejando a Yuuri y mi familia lejos. Pero aquí estoy, vestido para el festejo, con mi cabello recogido en una cola alta mientras observo que toda esta parafernalia no va a quitar las bolsas de sueños de mis ojos.

Escoge a cualquiera, dijo Yuuri. Me ha costado dormir hasta hacerme a la idea de escoger a cualquiera, cumplir como dicta la ley y luego irme con Yuuri a viajes cada vez más largos. Intento mentalizarme con la idea mientras acomodo mi chaqueta negra y miro mi imagen en el espejo. Ni siquiera tendría que esforzarme, todas esas mujeres han venido deseando ser escogida por mí.

Sin más, decido que ya ha sido suficiente y debo ir a esa celebración inicua. No puedo alargar más este desagradable espectáculo. Bajo las escaleras de la sala y al pie de la puerta veo a mi madre vestida con un elaborado vestido de fiesta ocre, con pedrería dorada y encajes que la hacen ver preciosa. Ella me sonríe al verme bajar, toma mi rostro y lo besa con el cariño que tendría, seguro, mi madre natural.

—Y Yuuri… ¿dónde está?

—No lo sé… creo que se ha enfadado porque le quitamos su habitación y loe ordenamos una en la cocina. —Al escucharla, mi rostro se endurece—. Pero no te preocupes, hablé con él… le pedí que entendiera que solo queremos protegerlos.

—No me siento protegido.

—Sé que no lo entiendes hoy, pero lo entenderás cariño. Entenderás que es nuestro mejor desea para ustedes.

Entró a la sala con mi madre en brazo y toda la música se detiene. Hay mesas adornadas y llenas de dulces y panecillos, un cuarteto de cuerdas está en la esquina ambientando la velada y las jóvenes lucen sus mejores trajes en tonos pasteles: rosas, azules, lilas y naranjas. Todas lindísimas, han adornado su cabello para el momento y me miran desde sus lugares, con una timidez acogedora.

Empieza una larga procesión de saludos y presentaciones. Acojo la mano de cada una y espero que sea mi madre quien lleve la batuta de la situación, mientras intentó capturar entre los rostros alguna señal de Yuuri. ¿Estaría él en ese lugar? Es lo mínimo que esperaría. Si va a empujarme a aceptar esta situación, esperaría que estuviera allí al menos apoyándome en la distancia. Solo por él lo hago, por nadie más. Si estuviera enamorado de otra persona fuera de la casa Chesiré, hubiera huido con Christophe como me lo propuso.

La noche parece que va a pasar sin ninguna novedad. Todas las mujeres que me presentan no significan nada y me siento culpable al solo ver sus ojos emocionados, intentando congraciarme. Ni siquiera siento mi sonrisa real, es más un gesto de condescendencia. Y mi madre insiste como si no hubiera problema con conocer a todas las mujeres del Reino Unido, porque esa noche escogeré a mi esposa.

Entonces, entra alguien más. Se roba de inmediato mi atención porque ambos visten con colores oscuros, en contraste a los demás miembros de la fiesta. Yuri Plistesky ha aparecido en la escena y me sorprendo al verlo tan alto, mucho más de lo que había imaginado antes. Su cabello dorado está recogido en una cola y su traje negro le da un aire mucho más audaz. De su brazo, hay una mujer alta, aunque menos que él. Su cabello negro está adornado con un sombrero negro de encajes, que se amarra en la base de su rostro y enmarca sus mejillas redondas. Sus labios rojos brillan y el vestido negro sorprende a todos en la fiesta, debido a su voluptuosidad.

—¿Con quién ha venido el joven Plisetsky, que parece vestida como una cabaretera? —escuchó cerca y puedo notar a la señora Waterloo, agitando el abanico sobre su rostro.

Como si se tratara de una peste, los invitados se apartan del camino de Plisetsky mientras avanza hacia a mí con la dama en su brazo, quien agita un abanico negro y rojo sobre su rostro. La familia que estaba a mi lado se aparta y nos deja a solas a mi madre y a mí. Es precisamente mi madre la que da un paso para saludar a los recién llegados y, cuando estoy lo suficiente cerca, un sobresalto me invade el corazón cuando esos ojos marrones y rasgados se fijan a mi y me hacen sentir el toque de una daga.

—Plisetsky, bienvenido a nuestra celebración. Veo que ha venido acompañado, no he tenido el honor de conocer antes a tu invitada. ¿Es acaso un pariente lejano?

—Así es, es una prima lejana, que ha venido a visitarnos. —Lo escucho lejanamente, mi corazón late eufórico cunado reconozco entre ese montón de tela al hombre que amo—. Viene del lejano oriente, es familia de mi abuela, que en paz descanse. Yuki.

—Yuki. —La mirada de mi madre se afila hacia Yuuri—. ¿Cómo estás… Yuki?

—No habla —Se adelanta Yuri—. Es perfecta para lo que busca, ¿no lo cree?

No me detengo para ver lo que ha sentido mi madre con esas palabras, peor mi cuerpo reacciona antes y tomo las manos de Yuuri vestidas en encajes para sostenerle mi mirada. Él me mira y sus labios susurran palabras en silencio que calientan mi corazón.

"Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea…"

La saco a bailar. Ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, sacó a Yuuri a bailar sin mayor explicación y no hago otra cosa que eso durante toda la noche. Bailamos antes que se cansaron mis pies. Bailamos y nos sonreímos como si fuéramos parte de una estratagema contra el destino. Ajenos a lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor que fue preparado para separarnos y dañarnos, pero Yuuri lo ha volcado.

De reojo a veces observo el rostro pálido de mi madre, al lado de Yuri Plisetsky, quien sonríe como si ve un maravilloso escenario frente a sus ojos. Mi padre también luce serio y estoy seguro de que se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha pasado. Y las familias siguen festejando, solo hasta acabar la velada.

Para cuando la gente empieza a despedirse, sigo sosteniendo la mano de Yuuri. Frente a todos, sin levantar sospecha alguna. Alguna que otra mujer que mira la espalda ancha de mi pareja con desprecio, pero se aleja sin más, despidiéndose de mis padres. Solo Yuri se ha quedado y sentado en uno de los muebles, abriendo sus brazos sobre el espaldar con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Disfruta la situación, puedo notarlo.

—Víctor ha escogido —dice Yuri con una sonrisa filosa—. Escogió a mi prima falsa.

—¿Te parece esto gracioso? —recrimina mi padre y noto en este momento lo roja que está su piel, como si controlara un enojo sulfurante.

—No, no lo es. —La voz de Yuuri fluye ligeramente apretada, como si temiera lo que pudiera provocar sus palabras. Mi madre, en respuesta, esquiva su mirada incapaz de verle hablar con el vestido—. Nada de esto es gracioso… Pero esto era lo que pedían, ¿no?

Mis padres callan y Yuri es quien se levanta.

—Yuuri me comentó las palabras de nuestra señora Lilia. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Si él hubiese sido mujer, no habría problema. Hemos cumplido el deseo. Ante la sociedad, Víctor Nikiforov se ha enamorado de una prima lejana de los Plisetsky. Tiene ya los documentos para simplemente casarse ante la iglesia.

—¿Qué pretendes, Yuuri? —mi padre reclama furibundo—. ¿Vivir toda tu vida fingiendo ser una mujer?

Una epifanía… lo tengo todo claro, lo que Yuuri pretendió hacer, lo que Yuri hizo para ayudarlo—.

—No hace falta. —Avanzo, soltando las manos de Yuuri para afrontar la ira de mis padres—. Me casaré con la doncella que robó mi corazón esta noche, agradeceré a los Plisetsky por traer el amor de mi vida, y me llevaré a Yuuri conmigo de viaje, junto a mi esposa, porque necesito a alguien que cuide de ella y nos atienda en nuestro viaje. Yuki morirá de tuberculosis un año después —mi padre cierra la boca con fuerza—. El dolor de su pérdida es tal que cierra mi corazón. No volveré a casarme, me dedicó el resto de mi vida a la medicina y tengo a mi lado a Yuuri para velar por mí.

—¡Oh, a Georgi le encantaría escuchar este drama! —Yuri suelta con sarcasmo.

—Esto es una locura…

—Quizás madre, pero nos han obligado a hacer esto.

—Vayanse. —Mi padre ordena, contundente —. Salgan de mi vista de una buena vez.

.

.

.

Plisetsky nos envió una carta. Hace ya tres meses desde la última vez que nos vimos. Todavía me quedan palabras de sobras para agradecerles la treta que se hizo en esa noche donde se resolvió todo.

Según sus palabras, los padres de Víctor han hecho justamente lo que Víctor pidió. Contaron la edulcorada escena de amor eterno que le profesó Víctor a su amada y el modo en que, prácticamente, volaron juntos para casarse en Florencia. Toda la ciudad ya olvidó el asunto y así ha quedado. Me preguntó cómo harán cuando tengan que develar que la mujer ha muerto.

Mientras tanto, desde la habitación que compartimos en New York, descanso después de haber terminado de transcribir los documentos que Víctor ha recolectado. Christophe ha sido un gran amigo y yo… pues no me puede sentir más feliz de lo que soy.

Ese fue el último viaje en la casona Chesiré, el último momento de esclavitud. Anya tenía razón:

«No hay amor prohibido. Eso son solo cosas de los hombres que quieren tratar a los hombres como caballos…»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No lo pude terminar antes, como me hubiera gustado. Pero ya terminé con este trabaje que tuvo en mi mente su rato de gloria. Espero haya podido plasmar al menos un poco de lo mucho que estaba en mi cabeza. Ha sido un ejercicio raro, aunque enriquecedor. Ojalá les guste.
> 
> Voy a estar trabajando para cerrar el último cao de Matryoshka y volver con Iridiscencia.

**Author's Note:**

> No quería dejar pasar esta oportunidad y bueno, me ha salido un poco largo para ser oneshot, así que lo dividí en dos partes. Espero que les guste mucho y que, a pesar de la premura, haya quedado decente. Para mí es salir un poco de mi zona de confort al escribir de esta época histórica. De por sí, aunque amo los históricos, me da mucho miedo escribirlos. ¡Espero que les agrade!


End file.
